Rioja Cartel
The Rioja Cartel (pronounced Rio'h'''a and sometimes called Rioja's''' Cartel) is a faction in Just Cause (1). Description Like their rivals the Montano Cartel, they are involved in the growing and distribution of drugs. Their Faction color is yellow and they can usually be seen driving Cutler-Randall Conquistadors. The Riojas assist the Guerrillas in taking San Esperito back from Salvador Mendozas dictatorship. This alliance is seen in action in the mission Dismissed Without Honors and Taking Out The Garbage. They do some of their business deals in hotels and at the El Toro Loco nightclub. According to the game manual, all Races in San Esperito are hosted by them. The man who stands at the start of the race and measures time does not wear Rioja colors. The boss is never introduced by name, but it's believed that his name is Edmundo, as during a mission Inmaculada Palmiera tells Rico that "Edmundo will be so pleased. He will contact you soon." in a way that implies he's her superior in the cartel. Sometimes the objective in a side mission will be to eliminate either a Montano Cartel officer or a San Esperito Military officer. The person who gives the objective will say "Hit someone for Edmundo". According to one side mission, they buy their explosives from the Guerrillas for "bags of bills". First Meeting Rico Rodriguez first comes across the Riojas in the mission The San Esperito Connection, when he assumes the identity of Franco Alifano, an American who requires a steady supply of drugs to New York. He then works with the Riojas to deconstruct the empire of the government-backed Montanos. Vehicles 'Patrol vehicles' *Cutler-Randall Arrowhead. *Cutler-Randall Conquistador. *Chevalier Street Bird De Luxe. *Fukuda Bluebolt - Very rare. 'Vehicles exclusive of Storyline missions' *HH-22 Savior - Mission only. 'Vehicles at cartel villas' *Common **Mullen H45 Dragonfly. **Fusilier Commander. *Rare **Yamada 37-14 Vaquero: at the "Casa Isabella" **Reichsmobile Compact Mark 2: at the "Villa Loretta" **Chevalier Supernova: at the "Casa Carolina", "Villa Encanto" **Rossi 866 Corral: at the "Villa Celeste", "Athena Palace" **Stinger GP: at the "Villa La Cantera" **Wallys GP: at the "Golfo Palace" **MV: at the "Villa Loretta" **The Vampire: at the "Villa Artemis", **The Vampire unique Mounted Gun armed version: at the "El Regalo" **Harland DTWV-2 Scout: at the "Villa Celeste" **Triereme - RC Athena: at the "Casa Evangelina" **Royal 500 - great white: at the ""Villa Arriba, "Villa Pandora", "Casa Montoya" **Viper boatworks Seaserpent III: at the "Villa La Cantera" **Bald Eagle - Persuader (prototype):at the "La Residence". **Pankhurst Bus Tap Tap: at the "Casa Isabella" **Vanderbildt Route 66: at the "Villa Encanto", "Athena Palace" **Scando Track Loader Extreme: at the "Athena Palace", "Casa Montoya" 'At safehouses' *Chevalier Supernova - 1st Rioja safehouse. *Fukuda Tournament - 2nd Rioja safehouse. *The Vampire - 3rd Rioja safehouse. *Jackson Z-19 Skreemer - 4th and 9th Rioja safehouse. *Garret Paladin - 5th Rioja safehouse. *Triereme - RC Athena - 6th Rioja safehouse. *Ballard M5B1 Scout - 7th Rioja safehouse. *Stinger GP - 8th Rioja safehouse. *Delta MAH-15 Chimaera - 10th Rioja safehouse. Trivia *This faction is similar to the Roaches in Just Cause 2, as they both deal in illegal activities such as the growth, trafficking and smuggling of drugs. *The game manual has a picture labeled as General Jose Durango, but the guy in the picture is actually mistakenly the Rioja boss. *La Rioja is the name of a region in north-east Spain. Link to Wikipedia *For some odd reason, if you get into a vehicle with a Rioja member in the side seat, he will exit and start firing at you. *Their safehouses are the only ones that can be unlocked when you are promoted. The Guerrilla safehoues are unlocked after Liberating settlements, but you do unlock new weapons when promoted. *They have some very rare vehicles. Gallery Soldiers Cartel villa Rioja boss, who located in front of the villa.jpg|The Rioja boss, who's in charge of liberations and side missions, is located in front of the villa for the liberation and usually behind the villa for sidemissions. His weapon is a Aviv Panthera. Rioja soldiers during a Cartel Villa liberation.jpg|Rioja soldiers fighting during a Cartel Villa liberation and one of their vehicles. Cutler-Randall Conquistador, Rioja vversion, driven by the soldiers..jpg|Rioja's soldiers driving a Cutler-Randall Conquistador. Soldier rioja 1, (wearing formal clothes).jpg|Rioja soldier, first style: wearing formal clothes. the weapon use for him is a Aviv Scarab Soldier rioja #3, wearing a cowboy style.jpg|Rioja soldier, second style: wearing a cowboy style, the weapon use for him is a Aviv Scarab. Soldier rioja 2.jpg|Rioja soldier, third style: a stronger man, the weapon use for him is a Moretti CCW Centurion. The vampire, Armed version, used for shootout, Rioja in the machine-gun..jpg|Rioja soldier operating a Mounted Gun of monster truck "The Vampire". Land Vehicles Rioja_Cartel_Chevalier_Supernova_Front.png|Chevalier Supernova at "Rioja 01, Buena Fortuna". Fukuda_Tournament.jpg|Fukuda Tournament at "Rioja 02, Paradiso Bay" The Vampire, Rioja, 3rd Rioja safehouse, front view.jpg|The Vampire, near to its safehouse "Rioja 03, Lava camp" safehouse. Garret Paladin.png|Garret Paladin near to its safehouse "Rioja 05, Wavebreaker base". Ballard M5B1 Scout.png|Ballard M5B1 Scout at Esperito City next to a Delta MAH-15 Chimaera at "Rioja 07, Motor City". Stinger GP, Rioja version.jpg|Stinger GP at Rioja 08, Jackboot base. Rioja_Cutler-Randall_Arrowhead.png|Cutler-Randall Arrowhead, Patrol vehicle. Cutler-Randall_Conquistador_(Rioja).jpg|Cutler-Randall Conquistador, Patrol vehicle Chevalier Street Bird De Luxe, side view from front.jpg|Chevalier Street Bird De Luxe , Patrol vehicle. Chevalier Supernova Montano version (left) and Rioja version (right).jpg|Chevalier Supernova: Montano version on the left and Rioja version on the right. Cutler-Randall Conquistador Montano version (left) and Rioja version (right).jpg|Cutler-Randall Conquistador: Montano version on the left and Rioja version on the right. The patrol vehicles of three organizations involved in a crash, guerrilla, police and rioja..jpg|The patrol vehicles of three factions involved in a shootout: Wallys GP of the Guerrillas (left), Huerta Mesa of the Police (center), and Chevalier Street Bird De Luxe of the Riojas (right). Helicopters Jackson Z-19 Skreemer.png|Jackson Z-19 Skreemer at "Rioja 04, Eagles Nest" safehouse. Rioja_HH-22_Savior_Front.png|HH-22 Savior, during the mission Field of Dreams. Nautical Vehicles Triereme - RC Athena.png|Triereme - RC Athena at "Rioja 06, Pirate's Cove" safehouse. Miscellaneous Test of Loyalty.png|Rico meeting the Rioja boss and his wife Inmaculada, in the mission Test of Loyalty. San Esperito - Safe houses.png|Locations of the safehouses in San Esperito. See also: Maps. Category:Factions Category:Content Category:Factions in Just Cause (1)